The present invention relates to a method of an electronic interaction or dialog for transmitting mutual intention in real time between two computers connected to each other via a communication network and each having an operating system with a window display function for displaying graphics and characters on a display screen, and further relates to a computer for carrying out such a method and a storage medium storing a program corresponding to such a method and executable by the computer.
In recent years, following the development and spread of the computers, there have been increasing opportunities for users unfamiliar with operations of the computers to transmit their intention or information to each other in real time via the communication network. However, for the real-time transmission of the intention or information in the conventional computer communication, text data for intention/information transmission is directly inputted in a chat format from an on-line terminal.
According to the foregoing conventional text data input technique, it is almost impossible for a user, unfamiliar with an input operation using a keyboard, to input the text data in real time. Thus, there has been a problem that the intention or information can not be transmitted as expected.